


Death of the Monster

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Giant Dog, Wiki says Sho is a minor antagonist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 14:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: Kind of Princess Mononoke based in a way, but I also see werewolves as bigger than average wolves, so he could be more of a were-dog, Alexander? Anyway, the events of this story are Sho Tucker managed to change his wife into a Chimera, but not Nina (also she's a teen, not child). Oh, I wonder why, when she has a massive dog big enough to crush him under just one paw. He fails, Ed and Al are called, and they come over and find them.
Kudos: 1





	Death of the Monster

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, she gets to put her spear (yes, she has a spear) to his throat and keep him there, and the boys actually get to take him out. They let Alexander bite or scratch him somewhere, first, because why not
> 
> Also, had art of this but can't upload because DA doesn't even load on my iPad anymore...Either that means the site is down or gone, or that Eclipse is actual trash and is now messing with my pad, but anyway.

X 

Sho Tucker, a very disgusting and inhuman man, laughed as he looked to the picture of his family. He'd turned his wife into a chimera a bit ago, and now he looked to his teenaged daughter. He rubbed his hands together, smirking and calling the girl to him. The brown haired girl, whom still braided her hair sometimes, looked up and over at him and tilted her head. She was wearing a pink shirt, blue overalls, and blue bottoms, by the way. She also had the hooded cloak thing, which had some yellow, with the dog ears. It was a pristinely white and pretty thing, fluffy and nice, and the hood was down at the moment. The blue eyed girl shrugged to herself, then nodded to her dad and got up. The huge white Great Pyrenees was called to her, as father said he wanted the dog to come too. He wanted to turn them into a chimera, not that they'd know, because a chimera that big would be a great weapon to him.

However, when he grabbed the girl and reached for the weapon to immobilize her, or the syringe of drugs or whatever, the dog snarled...The dog smashed a paw down on him, not hard enough to kill him but enough to hurt. The girl asked "Why, father?" then shook her head and called the Elric boys. The golden haired and golden eyed Edward and Alphonse hurried to get there. They found the girl with her spear to her father's throat, the dog behind her snarling. His eyes were narrowed, completely focused on the piece of trash man...The boys came over to them, Alphonse grabbing the man and Edward telling Nina to move the spear. He then looked to the massive white dog, seeming to consider something. "Alexander...come here," he said, and the huge white dog wagged and walked closer. Edward muttered something, something that seemed to delight the dog.

The dog snarled at Tucker once more, then sank his teeth into the man, leaving him with a wound. He then stepped back, so the brothers could dispatch the man and, despite what had happened, Nina couldn't watch. She turned and buried her face in the white fur. When it was over, they took the body away and told Nina she'd never be in danger again, and could live how she wanted.

She nodded to that, liking it.

(Turned out shorter, but I like it, and I wanted to write something so I could have Nina and Alexander alive and kill off that monster. Therefore, I'm actually happy with this little thing I wrote.)

End


End file.
